ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BrandonLane/Acapella: Pilot
I know I said I would post it on Friday, but I wanted to tweak it and make sure I was content with what I had written. Yesterday I was out all day with friends, so without further hesitation; here is my work! Disclaimer: All rights are reserved to Fox and Ryan Murphy and Co; this is not in anyway affiliated with Glee. This is purely fanfiction and used for friendly entertainment. They say once you enter a private school, your whole life is supposed to fall into place. Okay, maybe no one ever said that; but I believe it to be so. Back in my old high-school I was nothing special, just a standard outsider with dreams bigger than most of the student population. Justin Gonzalez walked enthusiastically down the quad. There was an endless crowd of people, all joined together forming little cliques representing their interests and status. You had girls with ponytails resting at the top of their head, swaying around as they performed their routine. "Looking for singers with dance experience and a professional attitude." Justin's eyes continued to move over the small sign-up sheet. Before Justin graduated, he lynched with a few other musical theatre junkies to lobby for a show choir or chorus to further their vocal talent. It didn't happen. Aside from the stereotypical puns and seven students that signed up; there was just not enough people interested in singing. But this was Justin's sole chance to finally have recognition for what his diaphragm could help him create. ---- Daniel Phillips, the local Theatre teacher danced to the auditorium. His hair was relaxed, but spiked up as a way to feel his youth. Phillips was a pretty genuine teacher, who cared about education. While he was the Drama Department's only teacher, he also taught English. He was a tough teacher, and most students coveted the chance to be part of his class. Only twenty were permitted in, but that didn't stop everyone from trying to gain his respect and feel like they had entitlement. Finally he was doing something different: show choir. He had been pushing for the opportunity since the beginning of his teaching career, but the school wouldn't fund it. Once he finally proved he could give the school a good reputation, among other private schools, his wish had been granted. Now he wanted nothing more than amazing. Which he had already achieved from Holly Hemingway, who had already shown her talent in his Theatre class. ---- In a small amphitheater, Holly Hemingway sat on one of the many stone benches; watching a young girl audition. "So it's going to be forever, or it's going to go down in flames..." a blonde girl sang sharply and off key. "I'm going to stop you right there, Amanda. That's your name right?" The girl shook her head, "It's Ashley..." "Regardless, I'm looking real talent, sweetie. Your voice is okay. It's not fabulous; it lacks edge and strength." The girl ran of the stage, while Holly stayed unimpressed. You're probably wondering how the hell I even achieved this spot? It took a lot of preppy has-beens to reach to the top. Don't misunderstand me, I have absolute talent. I've been training for this my whole life. I've been in a few local commercials, and I am and always will out sing anyone in this prep school. There's only room for one queen...and I don't plan on sharing it with anyone less than perfect. Mr. Phillips glanced at Holly, "That was inappropriate and unacceptable. This choir will be about respect to all in it. You need to work on being a team player. ---- Meanwhile, Tyler Jenkins sat in the locker room. Sweat ran down his face, parachuting off his nose to the cold ground below. He worked hard to achieve the football scholarship he was rewarded after taking his team to victory two years running. Tyler was pretty popular back at his old school: he had the grades, the high-maintenance girlfriend and some impressive grades. If you glanced at his class schedule back then, you'd think this guy had everything: AP classes, athleticism, popularity, parents that could tolerate each-other after their devastating divorce, and a fairly long list of exes that each were prettier than his last. "It's been a really messed up week...seven days of torture, seven days of bitter. And my girlfriend went and cheated on me; she's a California dime, but it's time for me to quit her. La, la, la, whatever." Tyler sang while showering in the communal. The hot water ran down his body, gracing his abs. Justin entered, his toothbrush and moisturizer in hand. Scrubbing his teeth to white glossiness, Tyler began to belt out the chorus, "We're goin' at it tonight, tonight There's a party on the rooftop top of the world tonight, tonight, and we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign." Justin spit the toothpaste splattered all over his lips and turned around. Finally the singing had ceased, and Tyler slowly crept out embarrassed by the revelation that someone else had entered the restroom during this time. "That was really nice," Justin playfully commented to Tyler. "Uh...yeah, thanks, dude." A towel was tightly wrapped around Tyler, whose face was glowing red. "You should totally try out for that Acapella club thingy." Justin admitted while turning around to notice the guy was no longer anywhere to be seen. ---- The following day, Allison McAlister practiced shooting baskets in the large, renovated gymnasium. Allison's hair was in a pony-tail, which is how it always stayed. There was never anything different about her apperance. She wore her high-school lettermen, reminding everyone she was someone two years ago. What am I doing with my life? Here I am a sophomore, with little to nothing to show. Sure, I'm one of the best on our school's girls basketball roster; but I can feel my life dwindling into nothingness. Basketball has lost the magic it released when I felt like I owned the world. A slender, ebony woman with long brown hair entered the gym. She had a bitter expression, "McAlister, you did mediocre in practice today. It's almost like you want to ruin your team and drag them down to less than nothing." Allison just nodded, Allison walked down the court, the ball resting between her armpit. Her ponytail swayed back and forth as she felt the urge to sing arise. "Oh yeah Mm Still don’t know what I was lookin for And my time was running wild A million dead-end streets Every time I thought I’d got it made It seemed the taste was not so sweet." Allsion sang, walking down the quad. Justin sat outside by himself on a steel bench, headphones in, drowning out the world. "So I turned myself to face me But I’ve never caught a glimpse Of how the others must see the faker I’m much too fast to take that test..." Justin belted, now walking up the steps to his dorm. Allison, too, headed to her small dorm; running down the hall. Justin slowly opened his door. "Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes," The two sang in unison. "(Turn and face the strange)," Justin belted. "Ch-ch-changes," Allison sang with her raspy voice. "Don’t want to be a richer one," Justin sang, while tossing-and-turning in his bed. "Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes," Allison and Justin harmonized. "(Turn and face the strange)," Allison sang lightly. "Ch-ch-changes," Justin belted, lying on his back staring at the ceiling. "Just gonna have to be a different one," Allison added, hanging her lettermen in her closet, frowning. "Time may change me," Allison finished, turning off her light and blending into the darkness. "But I can’t trace time." Justin finished the song, taking a intense breath. "That was impressive, Gonzales," Holly admitted, taken aback. "You're in." Justin finally had a grin that went ear to ear, "Thanks! It took a lot of courage for me to do this. I mean really, it took every ounce of me to come and perform. These girls said you were cut-throat." Holly smirked, "No kidding, kiddo." Later that afternoon Justin arrived to practice. Once fully inside the large auditorium that is used for Theatre, he noticed he and Holly were the only two who had actually shown up. "Where is everyone?" Justin asked with confusion painted on his face. "This is it. You are currently the only one in. It's plain and simple, people suck." Holly's attitude was unforgiving and chilling to Justin. "I found a great song to start us out on," Holly chirped, forgetting the cold comment she made only seconds ago. "Take all of your wasted honor," Justin lightly sang. "Every little past frustration," Holly flamboyantly began. "Take all of your so-called problems," Justin danced, while Holly danced around him. "Better put 'em in quotations," The two joined vocally. "Walking like a one man army," Tyler smoothly sang, running down the field during practice. "Fighting with the shadows in your head," Allison watched melancholy, not feeling anything during the game. "Living out the same old moment," All of them sang. "Knowing you'd be better off instead," Tyler belted. "If you could only..." Holly and Justin continued their routine. "Say what you need to say..." Justin chirped. "Say what you need to say..." Holly belted, holding her hand at her stomach. "Say what you need to say..." Tyler loudly sang, standing in the shower. "Say what you need to say..." Allison finished. Justin and Holly finished the song, breathlessly staring into the vacant auditorium. ---- "Why am I in here?" A brunette male with curly, shoulder length hair asked Coach West. West looked at the boy and the cheerleader sitting with Chestnut hair and light blonde streaks beside him, "I heard you two like to cause problems." A huge smirk grew on the two students. Songs featured: • Blank Space by Taylor Swift • Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae • Changes by Butterfly Boucher and David Bowie • Say by John Mayer Cast: * Justin Gonzalez * Holly Hemingway * Tyler Jenkins * Allison McAlister * Daniel Phillips * Coach West * Nina George * Brandon Michaels Sorry for the format! I'll try to start doing this on here so it doesn't place everything in such odd locations, but it's only the Pilot so it'll be fine this time. Category:Blog posts